


Assume

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Many people assume they're dating..but the sixth time manages to change things.





	Assume

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Hours after getting out of work, Ellie and Nick sat at opposite ends of her couch in a tense silence.  
  
They had solved the case which meant they should have been out celebrating with the rest of the team. But they both made their excuses and instead ended up at her apartment without a word between them.  
  
Neither of them could stop thinking about right after the case was solved. Gibbs had sent them to inform the victim's sister that they found out who killed her brother, it had been them who interacted with her during the investigation anyway.  
  
Everything was fine until her parting comment.  
  
_“You know, you two make a cute couple.”_  
  
_Their eyes widened almost comically._  
  
_“We're not-”_  
  
_“Oh that's not-”_  
  
_Both of them flushing and stumbling over their words._  
  
_Kelly’s eyes widened. “Oh are you not..oh god I'm so sorry- you both just kept giving each other these looks and were so comfortable with each other-”_  
  
_Ellie got a handle on herself first. “It's fine! Really there's no need to apologize-”_  
  
_Nick nodded, not trusting himself to say something he'd regret later at that moment._  
  
Barely a word was spoken between them after that. They got back to the office to finish up paperwork, the tension between them obvious to McGee and Gibbs who other than give them looks decided to let it go, for now.  
  
“So uh that happened.” Nick decided to say. He cleared his throat. “...Again.”  
  
Ellie sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.  
  
Kelly hadn't been the first to assume they were a couple, and that was why there was this tension. Each time they moved on without talking about it but this time..  
  
One of the ladies at goat yoga, a couple from an art show, an old lady at the park, the teenager handing out tickets at the movie theater, and even two little kids at the ice cream shop.  
  
“Should we-” Ellie looked at Nick. “Should we finally talk about it?”  
  
Nick sighed, moving down the couch until he was practically flush against her side. His hand came up to move some of her bangs to the side. “That's all up to you Ellie.” He said softly.  
  
She tried to swallow the nerves she could feel building. It was up to her. Every time someone would assume, Nick would give her this look or get ready to say something but she'd brush it off before he could speak or make an excuse to run and do something else. He never brought it up after.  
  
“It's kind of scary.” She laughed humorlessly. “Which is ridiculous considering I'm a federal agent.”  
  
“It's not ridiculous at all Ell.” Nick said in a soothing tone that immediately had her body relaxing from its stiff position. “You've been hurt, it's normal to be scared of starting something new.”  
  
“Starting something with Boyd wasn't scary.” She huffed. Nick's body tensed for a second at the name. “In fact, it was easy.”  
  
“You know why.”  
  
She bit her lip at his words. She did know why. Because Boyd didn't mean anything, they were both using each other to pass the time, nothing serious just fun dates. Nick on the other hand..being with Nick would be _all in_. He'd be her third serious relationship, and she had a good feeling he'd be her _last_.  
  
“I can't promise you won't get hurt again babe.” Nick took her hand in his, threading their fingers together as he looked at her so intensely that a shiver went through her. “With our jobs and how unpredictable we both know life can be..but I can promise not to hurt you on purpose. I'll try my damn hardest to come back to you either it be at the end of the day, week, or month.”  
  
Ellie let out a shaky breath, leaning forward to press her forehead against his. She slowly closed her eyes taking in the feel of him so close.  
  
“This could completely blow up in our faces.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
“What's life without a little risk?”  
  
Ellie smiled. That was such a Nick answer.  
  
Instead of answering, Ellie with her eyes still shut pressed her lips against his.  
  
Nick smiled against her, the hand not holding her's going to her cheek gently before sliding into her hair. Ellie felt like her skin was on fire, a need building.  
  
“Ellie.” He groaned against her, his voice a little breathy. Another shiver went through her, this one spreading through her whole body.  
  
“I still have some of your clothes in the draw.” She responded, her own voice sounding as if some of the wind got knocked out of her.  
  
Nick groaned again, mouth crashing against her as he lowered her down onto the couch. Ellie shifted a little, now completely under him just like she had imagined many times before.  
  
“That better be an invitation.” He growled, mouth having trailed down placing kisses along her neck.  
  
She laughed breathlessly. “This better be you accepting.”  
  
Nick chuckled against her skin, her heart racing as he started unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
The next week when they would run into an old co-worker of Ellie's and they'd assume just like the others, Ellie would grab hold of Nick's hand with a grin. Nick would look at her with his ‘heart eyes’ look that Abby had said was reserved just for her.  
  
And two years later, there would be no more assuming as the matching rings on their fingers would practically shine, Ellie's hand rubbing her barely there bump as Nick still looked at her the same way. Except this time, there was an added softness to it because he'd be looking at Ellie and their unborn child.  
  
Months later there'd be no more assuming or ‘what a cute couple comments’, instead they'd turn into comments about their family. Ellie and Nick would both smile brightly, saying a thank you before moving on.  
  
They both owed a lot to Kelly who had been the last straw to opening their minds, and their hearts. 


End file.
